Red Appearance
by LAurore
Summary: 2ème concours d'écriture The Mentalist hypnoweb : Et si Red John était apparu dans la saison 1 ? Imaginez sa rencontre avec Jane. J'espère que c'est suffisamment attrayant ! lol oh, j'allais oublié : One-shot ! Et un chouïa de Jisbon. Bonne lecture !


_Hey everybody ! _

_Bon, voici un petit one-shot. Ceux, celles, qui vont souvent sur The Mentalist hypnoweb l'ont probablement déjà lu puisqu'il a été écrit dans le cadre du dernier concours d'écriture du quartier : il fallait imaginer l'apparition de Red John dans un épisode de la saison 1 et sa confrontation avec Jane. _

_Hop, maintenant, à vous de lire ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**RED APPEARANCE**

Les coups de feu retentissaient encore dans sa tête tandis qu'il conduisait en direction de la propriété dans laquelle ils avaient retrouvé Maya Plaskett quelques heures plus tôt. Au volant de sa DS, Jane ne cessait de revoir les images… Hardy, ou Dumar, quelque soit son véritable nom, qui pointait une arme sur Lisbon. Il allait appuyer sur la gâchette. Il allait l'abattre comme il venait d'abattre le policier quelques secondes plus tôt… Jane avala sa salive. Il revoyait la fumée qui émanait du canon du fusil qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le regard de Lisbon terrorisée. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Le souvenir de Hardy gisant à terre lui sauta alors à la gorge. Il lui avait sauvé la vie mais il avait tué un homme. _L'homme_ qui aurait pu le mener à John le Rouge, _l'homme_ qui _allait_ le mener à lui. Jane serra la mâchoire, entre rage et désespoir.

Jane referma la portière de la DS puis leva la tête vers le ciel. Il faisait nuit. Un croissant de lune éclairait le ciel, parsemé de petites étoiles. Deux d'entre elles scintillaient plus que les autres. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jane. Les deux femmes de sa vie. Jane sentait l'émotion l'envahir, alors il inspira profondément et avança vers le bâtiment. Une rubalise jaune délimitait un périmètre de sécurité avec pour ordre de ne pas le dépasser. Jane ne s'en soucia pas. Il souleva le ruban et passa de l'autre côté. Il s'approcha de l'habitation. Une scellée avait été apposée sur la porte. Un détail qui ne le fit pas reculer. Il brisa la scellée et ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure, jetant un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce principale plongée dans l'obscurité, puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Il avança prudemment, tâtant le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Il le trouva et alluma. Presque aussitôt, la pièce retomba dans le noir.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de si tôt _Patrick_, déclara soudain une voix rauque derrière lui.

Jane se retourna, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

— John le Rouge, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

En face de lui, se dressait une silhouette imposante. Il ne parvenait pas à la distinguer plus précisément dans l'obscurité, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait de John le Rouge. Il le savait. Qui d'autre pouvait venir ici ? Sans doute était-il venu pour faire disparaître les dernières traces qu'il avait laissé, qui avaient échappé à la police, et que Jane était venu chercher…

John le Rouge s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Jane, le poussant à reculer. Jane grimaça quand il sentit le mur contre son dos. Il se retrouvait coincé. Et John le rouge continuait de s'approcher… Le tueur s'arrêta alors, juste à l'endroit où un mince filet de lumière passait à travers l'une des fenêtres barricadées. Jane déglutit avec difficulté en voyant se dessiner un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres de John le Rouge…

— Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas…

La respiration de Jane s'accéléra. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il le sentait cogner fort, très fort, dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se retrouvait en face du tortionnaire de sa famille. Il en avait rêvé tant de fois depuis cette maudite nuit… Jane s'efforça de prendre une profonde inspiration, tandis que John le Rouge comblait peu à peu l'espace qui les séparait, maintenant fermement son couteau dans la main. Jane ferma les yeux, les rouvrit une poignée de secondes plus tard. Au même instant, la lumière jaillit du plafond. Jane fronça les sourcils, ébloui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors plus franchement quand il entendit des notes de musique. Bach. Toujours adossé contre le mur, Jane balaya la pièce du regard. Il était seul. John le Rouge avait disparu. Retenant sa respiration, Jane commença à avancer, attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre signe de vie, jusqu'à l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la musique. Il arriva devant une porte. La musique venait de l'autre côté. Il inspira profondément, puis poussa doucement la porte. Son visage se figea alors. Les yeux écarquillés, il contempla, ahuri, le mur auquel il faisait face et sur lequel des photos de sa femme et sa fille avaient été placardées. Jane s'avança, incapable de détacher son regard du smiley que les photos collées les unes à côté des autres formaient… La musique le fit revenir à lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit une petite radio posée sur une chaise. Il releva la tête et prit conscience des smileys peints par centaines sur les trois autres murs de la pièce… Il sentait les battements de son cœur dans ses tempes, le sang de ses veines affluer vers son cerveau, prêt à exploser. Sa vue se brouilla, sa respiration s'essouffla. Un rire démoniaque résonna, puis ses paupières se fermèrent lourdement…

— Jane…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa, la respiration haletante. Effrayée par sa réaction, Lisbon ôta sa main qui secouait doucement son épaule et recula. Jane laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était au CBI, allongé sur son canapé. Son regard croisa celui de Lisbon, qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Les deux collègues se dévisagèrent silencieusement.

— On l'aura, Jane, déclara alors Lisbon en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Je vous le promets.

Jane lui lança un regard interrogateur : _« La prochaine fois ? » _Lisbon baissa les yeux et retira sa main de son épaule.

— On doit ramener Maya chez elle.

Jane hocha la tête. Il soupira, mélancolique, tandis que Lisbon s'éloignait. _Ils l'auront…_ Il serra les dents. _Oui, ils l'auront._ Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

FIN

* * *

_Alors ? C'est court mais bon... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hop, cliquez juste sur le bouton en dessous pour me le dire... ;-)_

_Oh, j'en profite aussi pour vous informer que je suis en train de plancher sur une autre histoire du style Revelations. Voili voilou pour la 'tite info du jour ! lol_

_A bientôt j'espère ! ;-)_


End file.
